Living With The Weasley's
by SprinklesTheBat
Summary: Nicole is out a job and out a home. Her twin sister Amber finds her on Diagon Alley and offers to buy lunch. What happens when Fred and George show up only to find that Nicole has nowhere to go? Will Nicole cooperate with them when they offer their hospitality and give her a room in their flat? And just why exactly was George so quick to get her moved in? HIATUS
1. Running Into Old Friends

**Soo, if you've read _Blindfolded Mischief _this may sound a little familiar. It's supposed to be! This story is basically going to eventually tie in with _Blindfolded Mischief _but is mostly about Nicole being stubborn and what not. Anyway, we all know the drill, I don't own any of the characters or events of any of the Harry Potter franchise that may or may not come up in this story. I only own the Jones' and the plot of this story. Hope you guys enjoy! ~ A/N**

* * *

Things had never gone according to plan with Nicole...

However, Hogwarts was no problem for her; in fact, she and her twin sister, Amber, were top of their class. But as soon as Nikki had gotten a job at the Ministry, things had gone awry…

For starters, her boss was completely delusional, her co-workers only wanted to shag her behind closed doors and she was constantly delayed from her actual job with other people's business. Even if she managed to shake them off and tell them that she had to do her own work first, she would later regret saying no to her _bosses_ boss…

So, like she expected from day one, she had been fired and forced onto the streets, her job at the Ministry the only thing that had kept her off them.

With few coins jingling in her pouch, She walked down the warm cobble stone of Diagon Alley. It was still early summer, and it was the first time she was able to walk down it without having to weave between people.

It wasn't until Nicole had taken a walk when her sister, Amber, ran into her.

_Shit... Not now... Merlin, please not now!_ Nicole thought miserably as she saw her sister coming down the opposite end of the alley.

"Oh my _Merlin! Nicole?!_" Amber squealed with delight as she ran to her. Nicole slapped on an overjoyed expression and met her sister with open arms as she nearly knocked her over.

"_Merlin_, Nikki, would it _kill_ you to write once in a while?!" Amber demanded as she unhanded her twin.

"Sorry, I've been busy..." Nicole replied, rubbing her arm as her sister looped arms with the other.

"Come on, lets get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron, I'm starving... You can tell me all about your _fabulous_ job at the Ministry!"

**-Nicole's POV-**

I felt bad for not telling her right away... I _really_ did... But she just seemed so ecstatic to see me, I didn't want to make her feel bad just because I had lost my job...

"_So_... how are things with Fred?" I asked with a smile as she paused, mid sip.

She smiled and moved her eyes to me.

"We're doing _fine_." She said, fighting the grin that was stretching across her face.

"Did I hear my name or am I just following _ego_ again, Georgie?" A familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Well, _I_ don't know about _you_ Freddy, but I'm more interested in the girl that I haven't seen in a bloody _year._"

My heart stopped as the second voice sounded and I turned around to see Fred and George in their prime.

"_George!_" I exclaimed, getting up out of my seat and wrapping my arms around the gingers neck as he chuckled and caught me.

"I see how it is!" Fred commented dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest and turning slightly in the other direction, the only thing giving him away was the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, _come now_ Freddy! You know I care about you both _equally_!" I replied, releasing George and hugging Fred quickly.

"Apology accepted!"

"What are you two _doing here_? Isn't the shop still _open_?" Amber asked nervously as Fred took a seat next to her and George sat next to me.

Fred waved a hand unimportantly.

"The employees can handle it. Besides, its been a slow day."

"Its always how the _week_ days, are."

"Its the week_ends_ when we could use more staff..."

"Speaking of... Hows life in the world of _responsibility_ at the Ministry Nikki?" George asked, resting his head on his hand and looking to me.

A lump rose in my neck as my voice struggled to get past it.

"Oh that's _right_! I completely forgot! Do you like working there? I know mother was proud when she got the owl." Amber encouraged, making the lump grow heavier in my throat.

"I..." I cleared my throat, and looked down at the table.

"I've been fired..."

"What?"

"I don't work at the Ministry anymore... they fired me almost a _month_ ago..." The lump exploded and gushed emotions through my body as I nearly broke into tears when I continued to speak.

"I barely have a _galleon_ to my name, I've been kicked out of my apartment, and I have no where to go..." I said the rest quietly and refused to look at the others, instead, I gulped down the rest of my fire whiskey.

The liquid burned down my throat as it set my stomach ablaze. I wasn't looking for pity, I wasn't looking for sadness. I just wanted them to know the truth...

So why did I feel like I was looking for attention? Oh yeah, because George put his arm around me... _That's why..._

"Nikki, why didn't you _tell_ someone-?"

"Fuck _someone_! Why didn't you tell _us_?!" George cut Amber off as he rubbed my shoulder sympathetically.

"I don't know..." I muttered.

"Were you at least able to get your things before you left the apartment?"

I nodded.

"Where are they?"

"At the Inn..."

"Were getting them. _Now_." George ordered as Fred and Amber nodded with him in agreement. Before I could even open my mouth to protest, he had apparated us to the room I was staying in.

**-George's POV-**

"What are you guys _doing_? Weren't you listening to me? I'm _broke_! It's not like I can move into a new apartment anytime soon!"

"You're not moving into an apartment." Fred informed, smirking as he disapparated with two boxes of Nikki's clothes.

"You're moving in with _us_." Amber explained, disapparating with a box of her books.

"And _no_ is not an option." I stressed as I pointed a finger at her, picking up a box with a small handful of little potted plants.

"But-"

"_But_ is _also_ not an option unless of course it's _your butt_ at our place." She took in a breath to calm herself it seemed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"How am I going to pay _my share_ of the rent?" She countered, resting her hand on her hip.

"_Easy;_ you'll work at the shop. Now grab that box and hold onto me."

She sighed in defeat and dropped her hands.

"Alright, fine..." She muttered, bending over and picking up the box.

"But-"

"I told you, _no more but's unless its yours!_ Now get your _butt_ over here!" I chuckled as she rolled her eyes and looped arms with me.

"You're a lot like your mother; you know that, don't you George?"

"Oh, shut it."


	2. A Futon To Crash On

**Really like how this came out. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sitting on this for a while, I got stuck at one part a long time ago then came back to it today. Hope you guys like it! ~ A/N**

* * *

**-George's POV-**

"I still don't understand why you won't let me just give you _all_ of my paycheck for my part of the rent."

"We're your _friends_ Nicole, not your _landlord_."

"Besides, we weren't sure what to do with this extra space anyway."

"It only has a futon right now, so you'll have to make due until I order you a mattress."

"You don't need to buy me a mattress Amber, I-"

"Would you stop being stubborn and accept the fact that you're staying with us for a while, whether you like it or not?" I demanded, sidestepping her and strolling into the room.

She rolled her eyes, but shrank to the doorway as the three of us plopped her boxes on the small desk in the corner.

Bloody stubborn witch wouldn't allow us to let her keep her paycheck for herself unless we took half of it for her rent. And even then, that was the most we could talk her down.

She sighed. "I feel like a bum..." She mumbled, settling into the futon and resting her head on the back of it, staring at the ceiling.

"Correction: you _were_ a bum. Being a bum means you would have to be homeless."

"But I _am_ homeless."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"_No you're not, _you live in this flat with us now."

"_No_, I'm muching off of you guys."

"Woman, if you mention being a bum, muching or your unemployment by the Ministry again, I will kidnap all of your skirts and hold them hostage until you take it back!"

"And you say you're nothing like your mother..." She muttered under her breath.

I smirked.

"Don't make me knit you a jumper too!" I warned her with my mothers famous _"If you don't..." _finger point. She chuckled and shook her head.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**.:MORNING:.**

** -Nicole's POV-**

Never having the capability to sleep past 6 in the morning, I walked as quietly as I could to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up.

I pulled my hair up as I looked around at the small corner, trying to guess where they might keep the tea.

"Can't sleep?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I whipped around to see George. His hair was messy and cow-licked as he scratched the back of it, yawning.

"_Merlin_... No... I've always been an early riser... ask Amber." I replied, trying to slow the beating of my heart.

He nodded, walking past me and opening a cabinet, revealing different colored boxes of tea. _Just above the stove... I'll have to remember that._

"Want some?" He asked, turning his head slightly in my direction.

"Yeah, thanks... Toast?" I asked, spotting the bread box and toaster next to the sink.

"Sure."

I busied myself as I gazed absentmindedly out the window, still trying to wake up as I pulled out four slices.

I could never understand how the small shops in the Alley were still afloat after the Death Eaters. In fact, I was slightly surprised Fred and George's shop wasn't affected in any way.

It was odd; seeing it at the end of the Alley, sandwiched between the bleak, depressing shops around it. It looked out of place... so happy and brightly colored...

But before I could depress myself any further, an unwanted hand squeezed my ass.

"George!" I hissed between gritted teeth, not wanting to wake up Amber or Fred and slapping his arm.

He chuckled, putting his hands up in defense.

"Whatever it was you were thinking about, you should stop dwelling on it. You looked like you were at a bloody funeral." He snickered, grabbing two tea cups from the same cabinet the tea was in as I scowled at him.

I rolled my eyes, putting the bread in the slots of the toaster, and pushing down the lever.

"You're such an arse..." I muttered, crossing my arms against my chest.

"You love me." He smirked, drawing out the word and cocking his head so it rested on my shoulder as he scrunched his face into an exaggerated kissy expression.

I shot him a 'yeah right' look with a chuckle, pushing him off me and sitting at the little kitchen bar.

He slid me a steaming cup, and leaned on the counter, resting his elbows in front of me.

"Early riser, huh?" He asked softly.

"Sorry?" I looked to him, unsure of what he was referring to.

"You said you were an early riser... insomnia?" He explained, looking to me over his cup.

"Oh." I nodded. "Yeah... Since fourth year."

He made a sympathetic grunt.

"Second year... It's how I'd get back at Fred." He grinned. I chuckled into my cup before I blew at the steam rising off the top of it.

We were quiet for a few minutes, just looking at our tea.

The ding and springs of the toaster broke the silence as I slid off the stool and walked over to the toaster as George grabbed some napkins.

I opened the fridge and pulled out the butter as he pulled out the toast and stacked them next to each other.

"Want cinnamon and sugar on yours?" He asked, spinning an almost empty spice rack and plucking the cinnamon off it.

"You're such a kid." I chuckled, leaning on him playfully and spreading the butter on our toast. He pushed me back with a chuckle.

"You didn't answer me Ms. _A-Dult_!"

"Of course I want sugar and cinnamon on my toast, you mental?" I laughed, handing him the buttered toast.

He grinned, uncovering the pot of sugar and sprinkling the cinnamon.

"Mum used to always make this when we needed to go food shopping." He commented with a lopsided smile, looking down at the bread.

"My Gran did the same, only it seemed like she always needed to go shopping. She never liked staying in the house." I smiled.


End file.
